El silencio de las serpientes
by ElisewinFelton
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la salvación de tu alma?, Cuando el destino te dice a gritos que pesará en tu vida para siempre y que dirigirá tus pasos ¿qué hacer para sacártelo de encima? Un mortífago hecho pedazos que ha de admitir que el camino entre el Todo y la Nada está muy lejos de ser agradable.
1. Chapter 1

**_EL SILENCIO DE LAS SERPIENTES_**

**_Personajes principales: Draco M./Hermione G._**

**_Categoría: Drama/Tragedia_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Los personajes SON de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para entretenerme y sin ningún lucro_**

**_Resumen: En medio de la guerra, Draco Malfoy decide apoyar su propio bando. Aprovechando su condición de mortífago y la influencia de la Orden del Fénix, pondrá en marcha un destino que no tenía contemplado..._**

**_Cuando Todo y Nada parecen tan iguales, cuando el mundo se colapsa, cuando tu cerebro y alma amenazan con corromperse, ¿qué queda? o mejor dicho ¿quién?_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: TAN OSCURO COMO EL ÉBANO**

**_"Las disidencias prolongadas los llevarán al derramamiento de sangre, y el bando salvaje expulsará al otro con gran ofensa. Luego, tres años después, caerá aquél y el bando rival subirá con la fuerza de quién hasta ahora parece prestar ayuda ya a uno ya a otro. Por largo tiempo mantendrá alta la frente, teniendo a la otra duramente sometida bajo el peso de la desgracia y de la afrenta. Hay dos hombres justos que no son escuchados. La soberbia, la envidia y la avaricia son las tres chispas que ha incendiado los corazones". _****Dante Aligheri, La Divina Comedia**

Draco Malfoy ha dejado de sentirse satisfecho de su juicio ante esa guerra, como su padre, Lucius Malfoy, toma el partido de quien va ganando y mantiene la puerta abierta, es escurridizo, digno de su casa.

Sin embargo, después de contemplar la caída de los de su clase, de su padre, de la humillación de su madre y la locura de su tía, siente que el mundo es la misma sopa. Para él ambos bandos son detestables.

Camina. Ojos al frente. Respira.

Suelta el aire.

Si otorgaran medallas al honor de los Sangre Limpia, en otro tiempo habría podido echarse todas al bolsillo.

Hoy no.

Piensa continuamente que esa guerra no tiene más que el sentido de hacer más ricos a los ricos (en su mente los Sangre Pura) y más miserables a los Mestizos como San Potter, Traidores a la Sangre como la comadreja y Sangre Sucias como Granger, la listilla de Hogwarts.

Camina continuamente de un lado a otro.

Mueve la varita, hace florituras en el aire.

Cabeza en alto, paso elegante.

Es un Malfoy: inexpresivo, arrogante, bueno en Legeremancia, excelente en ocultar cosas.

Ahora tiene 17 años.

Frío.

Camina por el despacho que era de su padre.

Está solo en esa habitación pero nada más en esa habitación.

Mansión Malfoy llena de Mortífagos y él, el oportunista con una marca en el brazo que odia al mundo, a todos, empezando por sí mismo, por la guerra, por Voldemort (quien no debe enterarse), a Bellatrix con su risa estridente y su "Yo maté a Sirius Black" cuando duerme.

Odia a su padre por dejarse humillar, y estar lejos y no decirle lo que debería hacer para no estar tan ansioso... aunque no cree realmente que esa sea la solución, muy en el fondo sabe que su padre no posee el mismo temple que él, pues Draco tiene las agallas de los Lestrange, del lado psicótico, claro.

Detesta los retratos y antigüedades de la mansión que lo único que hacen es recordarle lo que se espera de él.

Camina. Respira. Mueve la varita.

Piensa.

La arrogancia le viene de familia, pero ahora sólo le sirve para mantener la faceta, para seguir con vida.

No expresa nada, pero por dentro siente que todo estalla y hace cataclismos.

Varita. Floritura. Camina.

Mira por la ventana.

Faltan unas horas para que oscurezca.

Tiene una misión.

Se siente ansioso.

Draco Malfoy se pone la máscara y sale del despacho.

**HP**

-Vaya, vaya, el hijo de mami decide salir de su escondite- Bellatrix suelta una risa estruendosa y encara a Draco quien siente repulsión hacia la bruja pero no lo expresa.

El salón está lleno de mortífagos, pero no está Voldemort, él se encuentra en una "Misión más importante que las niñerías que se llevarán a cabo esa noche"

Frente al rubio se aprecian, por lo menos 15 figuras enmascaradas dispuestas para lo que más adelante se llevará a cabo.

Draco siente una opresión, pero no es por lástima, de hecho, se siente un tanto excitado por hacer algo más importante para el Señor Tenebroso, pero no deja de sentirse una pieza para él, un peón en su tablero que sacrificaría con tal de conseguir la victoria de la reina.

-Deja de jugar, Lestrange, tenemos cosas que hacer.- le ha contestado el rubio arrastrando las palabras, lo más inexpresivamente posible, no se puede permitir debilidad, Bellatrix atina a reírse con esa característica risa de arpía que tiene, esto según el propio sobrino y quien tenga la oportunidad de escucharla.- Y al parecer estamos todos disponibles.

-¡Que comience la cacería de muggles!- Grita ella Bellatrix, alza la varita enérgica y los mortífagos se ponen en movimiento.

Otra vez la risa.

A Draco se le revuelve el estómago.

Nunca ha matado a un muggle.

Nunca ha matado a nadie.

**HP**

Los muggles se retuercen ante la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Crucio. Crucio. Crucio.- Ríe- ¡Yo maté un muggle, yo maté muchos muggles!,¡¿ a que no es tan difícil, Draquito?!

La aldea está en llamas, todos los muggles están al centro de ella. Hasta el momento, Draco sólo ha atinado a dejarlos paralizados cuando no lo ven, a proferir "Desmaius" y "Petrificus".

Pero ahora, ante la mirada de los demás mortífagos, siente la presión de la iniciación.

Se asquea de lo que ve, de los desmembramientos, de la sangre, de las manos muertas, de los niños que lloran, de las mujeres que tienen la sangre tan roja como él.

Del terror que a él también le supura por las venas.

-¡Muerte!- grita Bellatrix- ¡Muere, asquerosa bestia!, ¡Crucio!

Una mujer le suplica a la bruja detenerse, llora, le ruega no seguir, es apenas de la edad de Draco Malfoy.

Bellatrix sonríe.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- y la mujer muere.

Malfoy no es consciente de cuántos rayos verdes ve en esos pocos minutos de asalto a la aldea y voltea a mirar a la plaza del pueblo donde has dispuesto a los pocos muggles que quedan.

-Ven, Draco, ven, es tu hora.- Le susurra Bella agarrando su brazo, él no puede menos que temer y ocultar lo que siente ante esa frialdad que ha ensayado toda su vida.- Mira, lo tienes que sentir, ese odio que fluye como la hiel por tus venas, que se convierte en un deseo poderoso de reclamar lo que nos pertenece como Sangres Puras, de hacer pagar y limpiar al mundo, ven- el tono de voz que usa es meloso y hace que a Malfoy se le erice la piel.

-He de suponer que no han escarmentado con el 90% del pueblo muerto, ¿no?- le dice el rubio más enérgico de lo que habría podido de ser otra persona.

Camina a la plaza, han cortado la electricidad con anterioridad, así que lo que ilumina a los mortífagos es la luz de sus varitas.

-Draqui va a matar de nuevo, Draqui va a sentirse bien- Canturrea Bellatrix a su oído suponiendo que Malfoy ya lo ha hecho cientos de veces esa noche, pero no es así, no por ese momento y siente que se le hiela la sangre y la boca se seca- Draqui Draco, Draquito !salvará el orgullo familiar!- ruge.

Y es cuando sus pasos se acercan que Draco Malfoy siente el peso del destino por primera vez, de las decisiones tomadas, del apellido que lo perseguirá hasta su muerte.

En medio de la plaza quedan dos niños, como de 11 años, la edad que tendrían para entrar a Hogwarts si fueran magos, si no hubiese guerra y si no hubiera preceptos de sangre. Lloran y se toman de las manos, las camisas les vienen grandes y lo miran a él.

-Vamos, Draqui, no son más que cucarachas, aplástalas, mátalas, aniquílalas, estrújalas, quítalos del mundo, ¡LIMPIA!, ¡LIMPIA!, ¡LIMPIA!.

Los mortífagos han hecho un círculo alrededor de los niños y Bellatrix ha empujado al rubio al centro, encarándolos.

-Primero habría que divertirnos, ¿no?, son los únicos que quedan- Y Draco supone que la voz cantante la lleva Bellatrix porque es la más desquiciada de todos, la que tiene más sed, la que es más despiadada y ofrecerá un buen espectáculo.

Y la piel se les quema parte a parte mientras suplican y lloran por sus padres. Mientras Malfoy se queda hipnotizado y se horroriza, pero no lo demuestra.

Y siguen vivos. Hechos un ovillo en el suelo mientras le ruegan a Draco que los ayude, han de pensar que por ser el que no lanza nada contra ellos es el más humano.

Y luego los cortan.

Y Draco ve sangre tan roja como la suya.

Y los niños dejan de llorar pero siguen vivos, los escucha respirar.

La noche los traga lentamente, se unirán con sus padres y Malfoy no puede evitar pensar que hasta que eso pase aún queda mucho tiempo y hay tantos mortífagos a quienes adivina ávidos de utilizar otras maldiciones en contra de ellos.

Un charco se extiende bajo sus pies.

-Vamos, Draqui, sé que te diviertes- Canta Bella- Te toca.

Y Draco extiende su varita, y dice dos veces:

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Se le quiebra la voz, pero Bellatrix y los demás mortífagos han de pensar que es de emoción.

Pero Draco sólo atina a verlos y desaparecer en cuanto se da la orden.

Y a partir de esa noche, Draco Malfoy no dejará de pensar que esa sangre era tan roja como la suya.

Y se ha de odiar por ello.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bien, he aquí el inicio de una historia no tan bonita, donde Draco Malfoy está corrompido y ha de buscar la forma de acabar con ello, aunque no sabe a qué precio ni a costa de quién.


	2. Chapter 2: LA TINIEBLA Y LA LUZ

Los personajes y la saga de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling, yo los uso sin afán de lucro.

**Capítulo 2: LA TINIEBLA Y LA LUZ**

**"No me había olvidado de las palabras de mi padre. Las hienas no eran cobardes y carroñeras. Si ****_National Geographic_**** las había retratado así, era porque ****_National Geographic_**** las filmaba durante el día. El día de la hiena comenzaba cuando sale la luna, y resulta ser un cazador letal. Las hienas atacan en manada y matan a cualquier animal que corra menos que ellos, las ijadas abiertas aun en pleno movimiento. (...). Son agresores empedernidos que no se dejan vencer por una patada o una embestida y nunca abandonan por falta de voluntad." Yan Martel, ****_Vida de Pi._**

_Draco Malfoy sigue capitulando su vida una y otra vez, tiene la imagen de cada persona asesinada en la retina, es un monstruo que seguirá caminando maquinalmente hasta que alguien lo borre del mundo y espera que ese pase pronto, lo desea._

_Han pasado 5 años desde el episodio de la aldea, ya no es un niño, y tampoco es un humano._

La guerra se declaró indirectamente con la intrusión de los mortífagos a Hogwarts y el asesinato de Dumbledore, desde entonces, Malfoy se ha estado resguardando en la Mansión de su familia pero el conocimiento de las atrocidades que nunca pudo imaginarse se hicieron presentes la noche en que asesinó por primera vez, más por clemencia que por deseo de hacerlo, cuando esos dos pares de ojos lo miraron suplicantes por su ayuda y, aunque es consciente de que esa no era la clase de ayuda que esperaban de él, aún siente que, para las circunstancias, hizo lo mejor que pudo.

A su vez, no puede dejar de luchar contra sí mismo y su interior gritándole que algo está mal, que los Sangre Sucia y los Muggles no son tan distintos a él, que el desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra no lo hacen mejor. Es decir, no es que sean ahora sus personas favoritas pero, después de tantos años de guerra quien encabeza la lista de criaturas/seres odiados son: él mismo, seguido de el Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos. Sólo debajo de ellos se encuentran Harry Potter y su séquito de aurores que está seguro no se han manchado las manos tanto como él sólo por ser quienes eran: "la caridad, clemencia y buenos sentimientos personificados". Y en la lista se hallan sólo porque los envidia, por no enfrentar la guerra del modo en que él lo está haciendo.

Se siente constantemente orillado a actuar de forma que su voluntad se ve diezmada.

Peleas continuas, rayos verdes, maldiciones, muerte, muerte, muerte.

Sus manos están manchadas con sangre y morirá ahogado con ella, sus pensamientos están en blanco, su ser vacío.

Lo único que le impide dejar la causa es su madre, a su padre ya no lo toma en cuenta puesto que ha desaparecido y lo presume muerto. Cree que el hecho de no haber sido funcional ese tiempo para el Señor Tenebroso sea la pieza clave de esa desaparición. Sólo espera que no haya sufrido demasiado.

En cambio, Narcissa Malfoy, se ha recluído en su habitación a oscuras y ha dejado de llamarlo. Se encierra todo el día en su recámara y se acuesta sobre la cama a fingir que duerme y a dejarse llevar por las circunstancias. Sólo la elfina que tiene por sirvienta le ayuda a comer. Y Draco la visita esporádicamente, cuando siente la necesidad de llorar y verse débil, aunque nunca lo hace, no llora, no se derrumba puesto que quien le ha enseñado a ser así ha sido ella. "Siempre debes ser firme, Draco, nunca debes llorar, llorar es de débiles", le decía cuando niño.

Pero el deseo de verla aunque no le preste atención, aunque finja que no existe porque su mundo se ha colapsado con la desaparición de Lucius, Draco sigue acudiendo a ella.

Y allí se encuentra esa tarde, cuando ha sido amenazado por su tía con matarlo a él si no goza con la siguiente excursión, con la siguiente aldea de Sangres Sucias y Muggles a la que acudirán para "hacerle un favor al mundo mágico", para "dejar en claro de una vez por todas la "supremacía de los de su clase".

Está hincado de cara a su madre quien ya no lo ve, ha extraviado su vista en el retrato de Lucius que se encuentra a un lado de la cama.

-Madre, ya no lo soporto- le dice el rubio- quiero despedirme de ti

Y es cuando Narcissa reacciona y lo ve por primera vez y le susurra.

-Si te vas me muero o me asesina Bellatrix o me muero, me mato, me muero, Draco, eres lo único que tengo, ni tu padre, ni nada, me muero, me muero, me muero- y levanta una mano y a Draco se le cae el alma al piso, si es que aún le queda algo de ella- shhh, shhh, no llores, Draco- Narcissa está divagando, lo ha hecho desde hace tiempo- mi Draco, mi Draco... si me dejas me muero.

El rubio se levanta y se limpia la cara, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años.

Vuelve a poner los pedacitos de su vida, los encaja, y sale de la habitación de su madre.

Levanta primero un pie y luego otro, los arrastra elegantemente por el piso y se pone su faceta de Malfoy orgulloso de nuevo.

Una vez más.

Mientras siga con vida.

*HP*

Los mortífagos están en el despacho que fue de Lucius Malfoy, sentada en la silla de cuero del escritorio y jugando con una pluma de cuervo se encuentra Bellatrix Lestrange, quien dirige la vida de Draco Malfoy. Y él entra a la habitación, con su cara inexpresiva, como le ha enseñado la familia.

-Muy bien, mis niños, hoy es día de cacería y limpieza, ¿a que sí, Draqui?- Bella sonríe como quien sabe que se acerca Navidad- hoy estaremos animosos, muy agradables y amables y asesinos y esas cosas que solemos hacer- Draco aún no puede acostumbrarse a su risa que hace notar que disfruta hacer lo que hace.

Es raro que Malfoy vea las caras de quienes se encuentran bajo las máscaras de los mortífagos pero reconoce sus voces pero puede distinguirlos porque los conocía de antes, en su mayoría son slytherins, como Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson entre los más jóvenes como él y quienes están más acostumbrados al oficio y se desviven por el papel son personas como los hermanos Greyback. Fenrir incluso suele mostrarles la carne que despedaza de los cuerpos de los muggles, sanguinolenta y roja que suele dejar a Draco con pesadillas recurrentes.

-Bien, bien, bien...veamos...partimos en media hora, prepárense.

Escucha Malfoy que dice Bellatrix y sale del despacho en dirección a su habitación.

Si pudiera saltaría por la ventana pero no cree poder morir con facilidad, además está su madre que amenaza con matarse, si no es que antes la asesina Bella.

Su recámara está tan estéril, vacía de cosas personales y tan mal iluminada.

Escucha que llaman a la puerta y por inercia sabe quién es: Pansy.

Ella y Draco suelen estar juntos antes de las misiones, aunque Pansy piensa que es algo más, el rubio no se lo toma en serio, sólo descarga su ansiedad acostándose con la pelinegra.

Ya la tiene a su espalda y le propina caricias desesperadas, propias de antes de salir de misión, le rompe la camisa y él su capa de mortífaga. Besa urgido su boca, juega con su lengua y gime contra él.

Nunca pasa demasiado antes de tenerla contra la cama, desnuda, pujando en su interior, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en ese momento nada más, en Pansy gimiendo su nombre en su oído, teniendo placer allí donde ambos cuerpos se unen.

Suele apoderarse de su cuello y de sus pechos, de urgirse a llegar al clímax con ella, y luego, cuando lo hacen, se tumba a su lado mientras ella le acaricia el pecho para luego ponerse rápidamente la ropa, seguido de un hechizo anticonceptivo.

Después Draco se incorpora y se pone lentamente la ropa.

Creyendo que nunca más volverá a ocurrir.

Pero las misiones siguen.

Y él vuelve a tener ansiedad.

*HP*

Sube que las cosas van saliendo mal (o bien, como se vea), porque los aurores aparecien antes siquiera de comenzar a despojar a la aldea de sus habitantes.

Los mortífagos lanzan maldiciones contra la Orden del Fénix y él esquiva lo mejor que puede los hechizos que los aurores le dirigen.

Se desaparece y vuelve a aparecer, como una sombra de tinta.

Y teme por esa punzada de ansiedad que siente en el estómago.

Si la Orden se encuentra defendiendo la aldea, ellos pueden aparecer de un momento a otro. ELLOS.

Se desaparece.

Vuelve a aparecer.

Y los ve.

Primero a la Comadreja, más alto y corpulento a como lo recordaba.

Luego al Cara Rajada de San Potter, enérgico como acostumbra. Esquivando y defendiéndose de algún mortífago que Draco piensa es Yaxley.

Y a ella.

Hermione Granger, quien es la primera en percatarse en él.

La guerra la ha cambiado.

Y él deja de esconderse.

*FIN DEL CAPÍTULO*

Por fin se encuentran, ¿qué pasará?

Por algo el capítulo se llama La Tiniebla y la Luz, ustedes:

¿Qué creen?


	3. Chapter 3

**EL COLOR DEL CIELO**

_**"Si hubiera llevado un diario del dolor, la única anotación habría sido una palabra: yo". Phillip Roth**_

Bellatrix Lestrange es la única que no usa máscara de motífago, se siente orgullosa de lo que es y no teme mostrar su rostro para comunicar al mundo mágico que ella es la principal seguidora de los preceptos de su Señor.

No se avergüenza, siente orgullo, adrenalina, excitación.

El claro ejemplo.

La viva imagen.

Bellatrix Lestrange ama lo que hace y morirá haciéndolo, si es que fuera necesario, pero claro, antes de morir, se llevará a tantos impuros como pueda entre los dedos.

* * *

Harry Potter ha crecido de manera moral y se ha derrumbado espiritualmente en los últimos años.

Las personas que ha perdido, las circunstancias y los lugares que ha podido presenciar sólo le recalcan lo que es necesario hacer. Lo importante.

La cicatriz sigue doliéndole y en los últimos tiempos siente que la cabeza le explota, que el alma se desgaja pues entiende que el significado de su dolor sólo es que Lord Voldemort sigue avanzando y consumiendo al mundo, no sólo el mágico.

Sabe que las cosas sólo terminarán de una forma lo que en otro tiempo, años antes, le generaban temor. Hoy sólo es expectativa, desesperación de que ocurra para que todo termine de una vez por todas.

Pero también sabe, que antes de que eso suceda debe hacer varias cosas, terminar con los pedazos resguardados de Voldemort, con los Horrocruxes.

Y ya no está tan lejos, el guardapelo de Salazar ha sido destruido, asimismo, el diario también lo fue y de eso ya han pasado años.

El anillo de los Gaunt pudo haber acabado con Dumbledore, pero el director lo destruyó antes de ello. Y Snape lo mató a él.

El destino actuando.

Hasta risa le podría ocasionar si no supiera que el mismo destino lo tiene en esa guerra.

Sin embargo, aún faltan cuatro Horrocruxes. Bueno, en realidad sólo tres.

A esas alturas, Harry ya está enterado de lo que hay que hacer para dar por terminada la guerra.

Él es la última parte de alma que pudo guardar Voldemort antes de irse al exilio.

Y no de manera voluntaria.

Para terminar definitivamente la guerra Harry Potter debe morir.

* * *

Ron Weasley es pecoso y pelirrojo hasta la raíz, es un tipo alto, más bien larguirucho que tiene voluntad de seguir hasta el final.

Esa mañana estuvo escuchando cómo los mortífagos avanzaban y lo que les hacían a las aldeas. Lleva cinco años escuchando y viendo lo que hacen con los "impuros" y siente arcadas.

No comprende, no acepta cómo pueden hacer eso y sólo atina a catalogarlos en su mente como monstruos.

No pudo sentarse en la reunión, aguantó de pie, como tantas veces más, y escuchó cada detalle que la Orden pudo proporcionar.

Las cacerías son más evidentes, las matanzas son diarias y más sangrientas.

Carne humana desperdigada en el piso, casas manchadas de sangre, vidas que se escapan.

Él no lo soporta y no entiende cómo los demás lo aguantan.

Piensa en su familia, en sus padres y en sus seis hermanos.

Sus seis hermanos.

Cinco vivos.

Fred no.

Fred no está vivo.

Piensa en él todos los días.

Cada día que ve a George que intenta sonreír, lo intenta y sigue haciéndolo cada día de su ya no tanta vida.

Sabe que su vida le fue arrebatada junto a Fred.

Y no lo soporta.

Ron tiene la imagen de sus hermanos juntos y vivos.

Ginny que tuvo que madurar de golpe, que no disfrutó su vida, que tuvo que asimilar la guerra como alguien que es lanzado al agua sin saber nadar.

Pero Ginny pudo salir a flote.

Ron lo sabe.

Y le duele.

Ahora sólo intenta frenar esa hecatombe que se ha formado y que desciende sobre todos ellos como una gran bola que rueda y rueda.

Y ruega por que no los aplaste.

* * *

Luego está Hermione Granger, el último miembro del "Trío Dorado".

La guerra la cambió igual que a todas las personas.

Ya no siente satisfacción con nada.

Lo que antes la convencía a quedarse detrás de los libros ahora la avienta al mundo.

Tiene la total certeza de continuar con Harry y Ron hasta el final. El final que sabe cómo va a suceder o por lo menos qué es lo que va a pasar.

Pero no sabe cuándo.

Y no sabe si quisiera saberlo.

Sus prioridades han cambiado en dimensiones exorbitantes.

Tiene ansiedad como todos.

Se preocupa por sus padres a los que ve desde lejos cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Incuso, una tarde los saludó como quien saluda a un extraño por la calle. Pero para ella, su padres no son extraños.

Para sus padres, ella sí.

Solía llorar por las noches desde que Dumbledore murió, pero ahora, después de ver cómo mueren los "impuros", que ni siquiera tienen una muerte "digna", ya no lo hace.

En su interior las cosas se derrumbaron.

Y quisiera temer por su vida, pero siente que esa guerra se la llevó, como a Fred (el alma limpia al lado de George, tan cristalino, una pérdida como tantas otras, pero de las que más le duelen); a Dobby (el buen Dobby que aún la hace suspirar y querer patear a los mortífagos, Dobby "el elfo libre" que le enseñó a vivo ejemplo que los preceptos están allí para quien los quiera escuchar pero no marcan toda una vida); Colin Creevey (a quien aún recuerda pidiendo el autógrafo de Harry, quien pudo ser algo más que un suspiro en el mundo).

El profesor Lupin y Tonks que partieron con la mejor sonrisa (es como ella suele imaginarlos) y dejaron a su hijo atrás.

Moody, el viejo Alastor quien también se fue.

El mundo no mágico ni siquiera sabe quiénes fueron, pero Hermione, a pesar de provenir de este mundo sabe que han dejado huella en su ser.

Un ser que de resquebraja y siente como un cascarón que no da mucho más para partirse y dejar ver que en su interior ya no es tan brillante o tan inteligente.

Que ya no le parecen importantes las reglas o permanecer en silencio dentro de una biblioteca.

Lo importante es no quedarse callado ante las injusticias, ante la muerte, ante un mundo que se derrumba y aplasta.

La regla más importante, como Dobby, Fred Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey y tantos otros más le han enseñado con su partida es sólo una.

_Lucha por quienes amas._

Y ella lo hará.

A pesar de que a quienes ama ya no la recuerdan.

De que Harry se irá.

A pesar de que sabe que seguirá perdiendo gente y personas amadas.

A pesar de sentirse hueca e impotente.

Hermione Granger lo hará.

* * *

El color del cielo es rojo a los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

El destino por vez primera lo tomará partida y ajustará cuentas.

Espera que sea doloroso, que lo torturen, que pida clemencia por su muerte y aún después de pedir clemencia sigan torturándolo y así hasta que muera.

Que exhiban su cuerpo, que lo desmiembren, que su cadáver, que las partes que lo conforman muestren el ejemplo del mortífago más atroz, que se corrompió.

Después de muerto, tiene esperanzas (porque aún guarda esperanzas a pesar de ser la peor escoria) de que escupan sobre su cadáver y lo quemen y lo pulvericen.

Quiere sufrir.

Pero sabe que su muerte no será así, a menos no en manos de los aurores, no en manos del "Trío Dorado" porque sus circunstancias siempre han sido mejores y ellos mismos son mejores que él.

Mil veces mejores, un millón, infinitamente mejores.

El cielo es negro.

Granger lo ve.

Intercambian miradas.

Y espera que el beso del dementor lo mate de locura.

Que se doblegue, se hinque, que su cuerpo no lo soporte y aún así seguir sintiendo dolor.

Espera eso, espera la tortura antes de la muerte.

Espera sentirse liberado

Espera que su madre no sufra.

Y Granger lo ve.

El destino le ajustará cuentas.

Definitivamente.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

Ahhh, no sé ustedes pero me he cansado de leer a un Draco casanova, indolente.

Este Draco es un tanto diferente.

Esta guerra cala un poco más.

Y a pesar de que muchos otros fics de Harry y su universo me han gustado mucho, tenía ganas de escribir uno donde las cosas no fueran tan rosas o tan bonitas.

Espero que les guste.

Dejen Reviews, por fis :D

Linda noche, día, lo que sea. xD

Y gracias a los que ya siguen este fic, MIL GRACIAS :)


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: VERDE Y ROJO

**_"Para millones y millones de seres humanos el verdadero infierno es la tierra" _****Arthur Schopenhauer**

Los ojos de Bellatrix brillan de emoción al reconocer a Potter entre los miembros de la Orden y los aurores, los pocos aurores que aún no reconocen el poder de su Señor.

Tiene en cuenta de que este día es memorable, es la oportunidad perfecta de llevar orgullo al Lord Tenebroso y por fin imponerse de manera definitiva en el mundo entero, mágico y no mágico.

Esquiva hechizos y encantamientos.

-¿El niño Potter no sabe hacer otra cosa?- canturrea en cuanto ve que Harry defenderse de Fenrir Greyback quien tiene la cara sangrienta y no precisamente de sangre propia.

Greyback es otro de los pocos seguidores de Voldemort que no usan la máscara, no la necesita, no podría atacar y desgarrar.

No podría despedazar la carne y reventar las vísceras de sus víctimas con tal satisfacción si usara algo que obstruyera su campo de acción o de visión.

Harry Potter encara a Bellatrix mientras es reemplazado en su lucha con Fenrir por Bill Weasley quien tiene una cuenta muy personal con él.

-Oh, este es un día glorioso, ¿no, Potty?, el día en que el Señor Tenebroso te tenga para sí y ¡te destruya!

Bellatrix Lestrange ríe y lanza una maldición a Harry quien la desvía con un _Protego._

_-¿_El niñito Potter preferiría morir igual que su padrino?, ¿o como cucaracha como sus padres?- Canturrea Bella.

Harry siente hervir la sangre, un odio cada vez más grande se acumula en su estómago, los brazos de tensan, la boca le sabe a hiel.

De reojo mira a Ron que está dominando la situación con otro mortífago que desconoce quién sea.

A Hermione no la encuentra de momento y ruega que esté bien, ¿en qué pensaba al venir y encarar a esos bastardos?

Una maldición pasa rozándole y le hiere una pierna, comienza a sangrar.

El dolor le hace saber que no es tan profunda la herida.

Y siente que debe matar a Lestrange.

Pero jamás ha salido la maldición imperdonable de su boca, sólo se ha acumulado en su mente, poniéndole la cara de a quienes desea que desaparezcan del mundo.

Harry Potter no es un santo y desea asesinar a Lestrange.

Harry Potter no es un santo pero ha aprendido que la guerra no se simplifica en asesinatos.

La guerra debe detenerse con su contraparte, por más que odie a Bellatrix, por más que quiera despedazarla y hacerla sufrir.

Por más _Crucios_ que quiera lanzarle y patearla y estrangularla.

La respuesta no es más guerra.

Levanta el brazo tenso.

Piensa en Sirius, en los padres de Neville.

En Dobby y su capacidad de asombro.

Piensa en Thonks.

Y escucha perfectamente esa risa hueca en sus oídos.

Levanta la frente.

Levanta su varita, la mantiene en alto al igual que la mirada.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate ya!- le grita- ¡_Desmaius!_

Pero por algo es la bruja más despiadada que conoce.

Se desaparece en esa típica mancha borrosa y negra.

Y le sonríe desde atrás.

* * *

La aldea está siendo despedazada, los habitantes cada vez más se arrinconan unos con otros para que no sean hallados por esos seres extraños.

Los pocos magos y brujas que tenía esa aldea han salido a defender a su familia.

Ninguno ha vuelto.

Ya hay cuerpos suficientes en el piso con la vista perdida en un cielo rojo.

Los aurores y miembros de la orden tienen cuidado de no tropezarse con ellos.

Los mortífagos los pisan con descaro.

Excepto uno.

Un mortífago que está expectante.

Que mira a Granger esperando que ésta haga algo para acabar con su dolor.

Draco Malfoy avanza hacia Hermione Granger, ella levanta la varita.

Se siente descolocada, Harry lucha con Bellatrix.

Voltea velozmente la cabeza en esa dirección y siente un vuelco al verla detrás de él.

Es ella o él.

Es Bella o el mortífago que tiene en frente.

Entonces decide que debe ser él.

-¡_Envertestatil!-_Grita ella enfocando a una Bellatrix que desvía el hechizo como una mosca, pero ya no se enfoca en Harry.

-¡Vaya, vaya!, la sangre sucia se atreve siquiera a mirarme.

Harry levanta la varita en dirección a Lestrange quien vuelve a desaparecer una y otra vez y lanza maldiciones en diferentes direcciones.

La voz de Bellatrix no deja de escucharse a pesar de que desaparece continuamente.

-La impura amiga de Potty se atreve a levantar su asquerosa mano en mi dirección- escupe las palabras con odio- pero ya no se atreverá... ¡jamás!

Ron trata de correr en dirección de Hermione, pero un hechizo le alcanza.

Cae.

Harry siente que el mundo se le viene encima cuando ve a Ron caer y a Bellatrix alzarse detrás de Hermione.

Todo pasa tan lento.

Draco lo ve.

Deja de caminar hacia Granger y se detiene.

Los demás que estaban luchando se quedan espectantes, aurores y mortífagos no dejan de apuntarse con las caritas.

Bellatrix toma a Hermione del cabello y ella sólo atina a contactar a Harry a los ojos.

Ron ha caído.

Ron ha caído.

No, no, no.

Ron.

-Así que otra impura más- ríe Lestrange mientras pasa su varita por la cara de Hermione- seguramente es el día más perfecto, ¿a que sí Draco?

Y Draco Malfoy, a pesar de estar oculto bajo la máscara y la capa de mortífago se siente desnudo.

Siente la mirada de Potter y de Granger traspasarlo.

¡Cómo quisiera que lo mataran ahora mismo!

No sentir esas miradas de decepción que no merece, no de ellos.

No saber lo que va a ocurrirle a la amiga de San Potter.

No tener ese sabor de desgracia en la boca, no paladearlo, no querer patear a Lestrange hasta el cansancio para que ella se deshaga de él.

Draco Malfoy vuelve a caminar hacia Granger, pero ahora está también Bellatrix.

-Vamos a terminar lo que comenzamos, ¿no?- dice ella.

Harry siente que ya no tiene estómago, algo ha hecho que se esfumara.

-No lo hagas- susurra

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, Potty- entierra la varita, ahora, en un costado de Granger quien no soporta ya el dolor de cabeza y la incertidumbre de no saber lo que ha pasado con Ron.

Puede ver cadáveres en el suelo.

Quiere vomitar.

Sangre en las ventanas de los autos y casas de la aldea.

Siente arcadas con el miedo más animal que ha sentido hasta ahora.

Puede ver la cara de desesperación de su mejor amigo.

Es un instinto que le come las entrañas.

Puede ver a un mortífago que se acerca a ella y, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, alza la varita hacia ella.

Y deja de temer.

Un rayo de luz atraviesa el espacio que los separa.

Mira a Ron en el piso.

Impacta en su pecho.

Mira a Harry.

Cierra los ojos.

Y Hermione Granger cae de las manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry grita.

* * *

Draco Malfoy es capturado por los aurores.

Bellatrix Lestrange logra huir justo antes de que lleguen más miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Los demás mortífagos desaparecen.

Hay algunas bajas de parte de ambos bandos.

Harry no sabe a dónde correr primero, si con Ron o con Hermione.

Siente que va a desmayarse.

Es la impotencia de no saber, de no creer que algo más que la guerra pasa.

De pensar, de imaginar, de ver a sus dos mejores amigos en el suelo.

Bill Weasley ya se encuentra con Ron.

Él también tiene un peso aplomador sobre los hombros_ "No otra vez, no otra vez, por Merlín, no, no, no"._

Y luego, la liberadora certeza de que Ron Weasley sigue vivo.

Inconsciente.

Pero vivo.

-¡Está vivo!- le grita a Harry con un un tono de voz más aliviado.

Y Harry corre hacia Hermione quien yace en el suelo.

El peso de saber que Ron está muerto se esfuma.

Pero queda algo más desolador en su pecho al ver a su amiga.

"_¿Por qué?, no, no, esto no está pasando"._

Se agacha y la sostiene por los hombros.

No respira.

La deja en el piso.

Se endereza y corre para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy que ya no lleva la máscara de mortífago.

Porque en esa fracción de segundo no le interesa cuál sea la respuesta.

Y se lanza contra él a pesar de que lo llevan prisionero, de que no puede escapar de la furia de Harry Potter.

No le importa que ella no deseara que estas cosas sucedieran.

Se lanza contra él y lo golpea una y otra vez en la cara.

Es un choque entre dos casas.

Entre dos bandos.

Verde y rojo.

Odio contra odio.

Para él la guerra vuelve a comenzar.

Sin usar la varita, quiere despedazarlo por Hermione.

La guerra le aplasta la mente.

Quiere borrarle el rostro, quiere hacerlo sufrir.

La guerra le oprime las entrañas.

Pero más que nada quiere matarlo.

Voldemort ha triunfado.

Harry Potter no es un santo.

Draco Malfoy aguanta, pero desea más dolor, más de quien puede proporcionárselo al fin.

Desea que lo masacre.

Desea que lo mate.

Kingsley se acerca a la Granger y puede distinguir sin ir más lejos que no fue usada en ella la maldición asesina.

Ha visto tantas muertes que puede distinguir el _"Sueño mortis"_ en quien lo posee.

Harry levanta la varita dispuesto a matar a Malfoy.

Draco espera con la cara ensangrentada que lo haga.

Y nadie detiene a El Elegido porque les parece justo.

Excepto a Kingsley que no entiende por qué Malfoy no ha dicho nada.

La sangre le recorre gotea por el rostro y le concede un aspecto más lamentable.

Draco Malfoy tiene la expresión de quien ha aceptado su destino y se abraza a él.

-¡Esperen!- grita Kingsley, Harry no espera, tiene un odio visceral en las entrañas, en el cuerpo y la desesperación en la cara-_Expeliarmus_

La varita de Potter le es arrebatada, así como su determinación de venganza.

La redención de Draco Malfoy se esfuma.

Y son tan pocas palabras, dos palabras que hacen que el destino de dos personas determinadas a asimilarlo, a hacer venganza y a aceptarla se esfume.

Dos palabras que saben a alma que retorna al cuerpo para Harry.

Saben a una certeza retenida para Draco.

Saben a alivio para los que le rodean.

-Está viva

Y Draco cae derrotado.

Él también sigue vivo.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-

Me emocionéeeeeee mucho escribiendo este capítulo, estos enfoques, la emoción y sentía que mis dedos se movían con vida propia y que yo sólo me iba dejando llevar.

¿Qué les parece?

¿Qué creen que va a pasar?

¿Cuánto tiempo más soportará nuestro querido Draco?

Un besazo a todos los que leen esta historia, a quienes ya la siguen y a quienes la leen entre las sombras.

Me encantaría saber lo que piensan, lo que les gusta y lo que no.

Muchas gracias xD


	5. Chapter 5

Agradezco infinitamente a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de llegar conmigo hasta este capítulo, también agradezco a quienes ya la están siguiendo

Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.

que han estado acompañándome hasta aquí.

Sin más qué decir, a leer :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: Duermevela

_**" La sangre le goteaba por la nariz y le lamía los labios. Los ojos se le amorataban. Por toda la piel se abrían cortes y aparecían heridas. Todo a causa de las palabras". Markus Zusak, La ladrona de libros.**_

Draco Malfoy sigue vivo, lo sabe cuando siente el dolor en la cara, ese dolor liberador que lo hace querer más de él. Sabe que sigue vivo porque le escuecen las heridas y los huesos le dicen que aún sigue queriendo morir. Y eso, está seguro, no pasaría si estuviera muerto.

Escucha una puerta abrirse, la luz ilumina el cuarto en el que se encuentra. Intenta enderezarse pero le es imposible: en parte por las heridas, en parte por las cuerdas que le atan a una cama.

La puerta se cierra en cuanto dos personas entran: el sujeto que detuvo a Potter para evitar que lo matara y el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Maravilloso.

Puede verlos desde esa posición, puede ver la cara de desprecio y asco que le dirige Potter. Lo que no entiende es la expresión del otro sujeto. No parece recrimnarle grandes cosas. No parece haber reclamo en él.

Seguramente hay algo que Draco Malfoy no comprende. Y prefere no hacerlo, prefiere seguir en esa posición, con las heridas recriminándole por ser atendidas, con el labio hinchado, con la sangre seca rodeando su cuello, con las muñecas maltrechas.

Prefiere seguir tirando de la cuerda que lo ata a la vida hasta que se rompa.

-San Potter viene a verme

Le dice con un tono de derrota que le sabe a hiel. No era su intención que se escuchara de tal forma. Ya no es el tono de superioridad. ¿Cómo se puede ser superior en esa situación?, ¿cómo puede ser superior a El Elegido?

-No te confundas Malfoy, no estoy aquí por gusto- le contesta él, escupiéndole las palabras, lanzándolas a su cara, magullando, partiendo, hiriendo.

¿Qué es él en comparación a Potter?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy?- le pregunta.

Y el otro mago guarda silencio. Ambos se callan, esperando.

Pero Draco no sabe si se refieren a dejar entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, si es por el hecho de ser también uno de ellos.

Si es por los asesinatos.

No sabe si la pregunta se dirige al hecho de que él defendía los preceptos de la sangre.

No sabe si la pregunta tiene que ver con Granger.

Y él podría contestarles que no lo sabe, que no tiene la maldita idea de por qué lo hizo.

Sin embargo, de antemano, está seguro de lo que pasó por su mente antes de levantar su varita hacia ella, antes de lanzar el rayo que la impactó. Antes de que ella cayera.

Draco Malfoy lo sabe.

-Especifica, Potter-. Atina a decirle porque su orgullo aún no está lo suficientemente pisoteado, porque aún quedan rastros del apellido en sus venas.- Los golpes, ¿sabes?, me han dejado con un mal sabor de boca.

Entonces, el otro mago se adelanta antes de que Harry Potter vuelva a golpear al mortífago que está en la cama.

-Se refiere... al _Sueño mortis_ con el que conjuraste a la señorita Granger- Le aclara.

Draco mira al techo, no quiere contestar.

Sabe que si sus labios se despegan, si Bellatrix se entera, sabe que si llega a ese punto no habrá poder que salve a su madre.

Y no sabe qué es lo que le impulsa a hablar, con el mismo tono de voz. Con la derrota marcada en la piel, en la cara. Con la sangre que se resquebraja en ella.

-Bellatrix iba a matarla, yo sólo quería...yo...

Malfoy cierra los ojos y no hay diferencia, no existe nada que pueda hacer diferencia en su vida que se ha vuelto oscura. No hay diferencia para la derrota y la sangre.

-Bellatrix quería matarla...

Es todo lo que dirá, que interpreten lo que les venga en gana, lo que sea. A él no le importa aclararles que lo que pasaba por su mente eran sus manos manchadas de sangre, era el pasado. Lo que pasaba por su mente antes de levantar la mano era su vida desintegrándose, su padre desaparecido, la cama con su madre. Pansy y él urgidos en la ansiedad. No les diría que en su mente pasaba su propia muerte.

* * *

-¿Cómo podemos tenerlo aquí después de todo lo que hizo, Harry?- pregunta Ron sentándose, lentamente, al borde de la cama- Es un mortífago, atacó a Hermione. ¡Intentó matarla!

Harry quisiera decirle a su amigo que ha visto a Malfoy derrotado, que no se defendió cuando lo golpeó una y otra vez. Que lo dejó ensangrentado y estuvo a punto de asesinarlo.

Quisiera decirle que esa mañana pudo ver en él la verdad de lo que sucedió el día de la aldea.

Todo lo contrario a lo que antes pensaban pues lo que hizo fue salvarla. Algo de lo que no habría sido capaz el mismo Harry.

Pero se calla, deja que Ron tense la mandíbula. Se calla porque recuerda los cadáveres que ha visto. Se calla a pesar del rostro de Malfoy ya no es el mismo, de que parece haber sufrido lo indecible.

Se calla porque hay cosas que los años no pueden desaparecer, esto ya no es Hogwats, es un mundo que colapsa y se les viene encima. Son elecciones tomadas, es la decisión de alzar la varita y lanzar un hechizo.

Es la opción de matar para defender o matar para asesinar.

Esto es lo que le han dejado los años.

Guarda silencio y deja que Ron odie al mortífago porque recuerda que había niños en una aldea, porque puede verlos de nuevo, torturados y muertos.

Y a pesar de que Malfoy hizo algo por Hermione, ese algo que le salvó la vida, sigue odiándolo.

* * *

Ginny Weasley ha estado toda la noche vigilando al lado de una cama.

Sus ojos están cansados pero puede más la determinación de acompañar a Hermione Granger hasta que despierte.

En su vida ha tenido que soportar demasiado y es, ésta, otra de las pruebas que marcan su existencia.

¿Cómo Malfoy hizo lo que hizo?

Para la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden lo que hizo Malfoy se tradujo a un hechizo mortal mal realizado, pero ella es de las que piensa que las personas pueden arrepentirse.

Y, admitámoslo, no es la primera vez que Malfoy hace algo así, ¿no?

Aún recuerda los momentos de tensión que pasó cuando no supo nada de Harry, de su hermano y de Hermione.

Sabe que estuvieron en la Mansión Malfoy pero él se hizo el desentendido cuando lo cuestionaron si los conocía.

Para ella, para Ginny, lo que hizo Draco fue más que cobardía. Fue un momento de reivindicación, un "hay algo que puede salvarse".

Entonces no le extraña que haya hecho lo que hizo con su amiga, lo agradece.

No lo entiende del todo, pero lo agradece.

Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

Pero lucha por no dormirse.

Recarga su cabeza en el sofá y mira hacia Hermione.

Espera.

* * *

Draco Malfoy está en un proceso de lucha mental. Intenta dormir pero sus ojos sólo atinan a mirar el techo, a contar los bloques que lo constituyen. Sus dedos se mueven y se tensan. Comienza a perder la cabeza.

Su cuerpo está rígido y ansioso. Mueve las muñecas para provocarse dolor y si es posible sangrar más.

Las cuerdas son ásperas y deja de enfocar.

Recuerda el día que le colocaron el Sombrero Seleccionador. Más o menos parecido a cuando le tatuaron la marca en el brazo izquierdo.

Es casi lo mismo para él.

Ambos lo empujaron a ser lo que es.

Sin embargo, de lo que no se acuerda, o no quiere hacerlo porque es terrible enfrentar el hecho, es a cuántas personas carga en la espalda. Cuántas vidas le hunden en el fango.

La sangre comienza a gotear y cae, lentamente, en el piso de la habitación.

Cálida, tibia.

Roja.

Roja.

Roja.

* * *

Hermione Granger abre los ojos al tercer día.

No puede recordar en qué momento se acostó en esa cama y se quedó dormida.

Distingue el rostro de una chica pelirroja sentada en un sofá verde. Luego se da cuenta de que es Ginny Weasley.

Está despierta también y se lanza a abrazarla.

-¡Harry!, ¡Ron!- Grita.- ¡Hermione ha despertado!

La puerta no tarda mucho en abrirse y por ella entran sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero ella se siente descolocada.

Más abrazos, más de lo que no entiende en esa situación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- le dice Ron con un gesto críptico que le sabe a "pasaron cosas horribles".

Sin embargo, ahora hay imágenes luchando en su cabeza.

Hay luces chocando y fuego.

Y sangre.

Una voz retorcida, la de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un mortífago caminando lentamente a ella.

Ron cayendo.

Harry gritando su nombre.

Una varita levantada, apuntándole.

Luz.

Oscuridad.

Nada.

Ellos aquí, mirándola como si tuviera una contusión.

Ron vivo.

-Malfoy trató de matarte- le dice Ron.

Y ella no lo entiende.

-Malfoy te salvó la vida- le dice Ginny.

Hermione vuelve a acostarse asociando ahora al mortífago con Draco Malfoy, pero no acepta ninguno de los dos comentarios aún.

Porque Harry no dice nada.

Entonces mira al techo.

Y puede afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que Draco Malfoy no hizo nada de eso.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

Bien, es un poco más corto que los otros, pero tiene un gran peso en la trama.

Las cosas comenzarán a ser más movidas a partir de aquí.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Agradezco mucho a todos los que están al pendiente de esta historia y han llegado hasta este capítulo, aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic "Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado" que ya tiene nuevo capítulo y sé que disfrutarán también.

Y quiero agradecer, de manera muy especial a **Arsem Pao **por tu comentario, me levantó mucho los ánimos...Una cosita: lo borré sin querer :( es que soy medio nueva en esto pero lo leí en mi correo por eso no lo verás aparecer peeeero, ya le entendí así que no los borraré más :D gracias, en serio. En cuanto a la extensión del capítulo tienes razón, a mí también me agobiaba leer capítulos cortos porque esperar el siguiente es horrible, sin embargo, tengo la excusa de que siento que el ritmo de la historia se perdería, peeero (sí, otro pero), mi otra historia, la que menciono arriba es por mucho más larga en los capítulos y entretenida también. Te la recomiendo. Un abrazo.

Sin más qué decir: ¡A leer!

Capítulo 6: Sangre espesa

**_"Las heridas morales tienen la particularidad de que se ocultan, pero no se cierran; siempre dolorosas, siempre prontas a sangrar cuando se les toca, quedan vivas y abiertas en el corazón". Alejandro Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo._**

Narcissa Malfoy se levanta de su cama una mañana, arrastra los pies sobre la alfombra y camina hacia el espejo. Intenta mirarse en él pero las manchas de los años le opacan la visión. Solía ser tan hermosa y sentirse feliz al tomar la mano de su esposo Lucius Malfoy. Ahora hay un profundo hueco donde solía estar su corazón.

Lucius no regresó por ella.

Y ahora Draco la ha abandonado también.

Se sienta en el banco frente al espejo y ve una figura distorsionada por las siluetas de la antigüedad. Ojos entrecerrados, arrugas alrededor de la boca, una cara cetrina y enferma, manos delgadas. Cabello encanecido.

Una mujer sola.

Una casa en ruinas.

Abajo escucha ruidos y algo en su cabeza la taladra acerca de su porvenir. Sabe que hay cosas que es mejor olvidar e ignorar. Quizá por ello no recuerde gran parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, la soledad es una presencia que no la abandona, que la fuerza a hundirse en la cama, que la sepulta y la ahoga.

Gritos en la planta baja.

Una voz histérica.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y luego pasos apresurados por la escalera.

Cada vez más fuertes.

La puerta se abre anunciando tempestad.

Narcissa voltea a ver a su hermana. La encuentra furiosa, el mismo estado de cuando algo le ha sido arrebatado. Desde su niñez hasta su vida adulta ha sido igual.

-¡Tú!- le grita. Narcissa apenas y voltea a verla desde su banco, con las manos en el regazo.-¡Tu estúpido niñito se dejó atrapar!

¿Niñito?

Draco. Entonces Narcissa reacciona. Entiende la ausencia de su hijo. Entiende el hecho de que hoy no haya ido a sentarse a un lado de la cama. Algo se desploma en su interior, de nuevo.

Bellatrix parece estar a punto de lanzar maldiciones pues lleva la varita firmemente apretada y el cabello está tan desarreglado, seguro producto de una batalla.

-Sin embargo, he de admitir que salvó parte del orgullo familiar.

Las manos de Narcissa se aferran a su camisón de seda.

-Mató a la asquerosa Sangre Sucia amiga de Potter- le escupe.

Y la madre de Draco puede ver lo que hay detrás de las palabras de su hermana: desazón, furia, asco, impotencia.

La conoce tan bien.

Pero no sabe qué pensar acerca de que su hijo haya hecho tal cosa, llegó un momento en el que dejó de sentirlo, simplemente lo aceptó como dato estadístico.

La muerte se convirtió en un número que iría en ascenso hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero teme el momento en el que ella o Draco se transformen en un recuento, en uno más al igual que Lucius.

Teme por su hijo.

Y no deja de ver la furia manar de los ojos de una colérica Bellatrix Lestrange que ha perdido algo.

Algo muy grande.

* * *

Hermione Granger se encuentra desayunando en su cama, le han ordenado expresamente que repose unos cuantos días hasta saber qué consecuencias podría haber con el hechizo que Malfoy le hizo.

Come lentamente, reventando los gajos de naranja en su boca, intenta degustar el líquido que sale de ellos pero no lo logra.

Siente un desazón, algo que no estaba allí.

Los engranes giran en su cabeza y trata de encajar los motivos de Malfoy y la suerte que a ella le rodea.

Han pasado dos días desde que despertó y ha pedido, de la forma más sutil, que dejen de atosigarla con sus atenciones porque nunca estuvo muerta. Cerca, sí.

Pero no muerta.

Es cierto que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en el lapso que hay entre el hechizo y el día en que abrió los ojos. Pero cree que su individualidad se ve mermada con tantas personas a su alrededor.

Antes era habitual estar con Harry, Ron o hasta Ginny (que con el paso de los años demostró su amistad hacia ella). Ahora, en este momento, siente que sobra en esa habitación. Que hay algo que se le escapa.

Toma el tenedor y remueve la fruta de su plato.

Lo deja a un lado, descruza las piernas y se levanta.

Debe hacer algo.

Aún descalza camina hacia la puerta. Las personas deben estar en la planta baja discutiendo como cada mañana acerca de qué hacer con Malfoy.

Pero ella no lo ha visto, sabe que está allí, que lo trajeron a la casa de Harry después del ataque, pero no lo ha ido a ver.

Algo de ella le urge por verle la cara, por poder abofetearlo y golpearlo, por hacerlo trizas. Y no es por ella porque ni siquiera ha tomado un juicio al respecto. Es por lo que ha visto a lo largo de la guerra. Por los desmembrados, por las marcas en el cielo.

Por la sangre derramada en el piso.

Y los gritos.

Abre la puerta y camina hacia las escaleras. Lo lógico es que no se encuentre en la misma planta de la casa que ella y, puesto que en el sótano sólo está la cocina, las opciones se reducen a buscar en el piso de arriba mientras ellos hablan abajo.

Las voces le llegan amortiguadas y sin sentido, así que no las comprende.

Arrastra los pies y sube las escaleras.

Va abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones del tercer piso pero no encuentra nada.

Nada salvo los restos de los artilugios de los gemelos Weasley. Y le duele recordar a Fred. Ahora sólo ve a George cada que él decide aparecer, lo cual es muy escaso.

Vuelve a dirigirse a las escaleras y sube al último piso.

El corazón le late con renovado odio.

Uno a uno sus pasos la dirigen a la habitación de Regulus pues Harry jamás permitiría meter a Malfoy en la de su padrino.

Lee el letrero que se sabe de memoria: "_Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black_". Con el paso de los años es lo único que Harry dejó allí. Recuerda verlo arrancando todo el papel tapiz y las cortinas. Aún lo ve llorando la muerte de los que cayeron en la Batalla de Hogwarts. El letrero permanece porque es lo único que no pudo quitar ni usando magia.

La sangre se le espesa al tomar el pomo de la puerta. Lo gira.

Pero no se abre, lo cual es lógico.

Así que saca la varita y susurra un _Alohomora _para abrir la cerradura.

La puerta cede y la penumbra se extiende ante sus ojos.

Entra.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ya no es consciente de lo que es real y de lo que no lo es, ha dejado de sentir.

La necesidad de abandonar y morir ya no ronda su mente porque cree que la hora ha llegado. Se lo dice su sangre espesa y su boca seca.

Se lo dice su cuerpo entumecido que ya no le responde. La oscuridad que le lame las heridas y lo abraza.

Las cuerdas que le atan.

No recuerda cuántos días lleva así pero no le han hecho justicia. Sin embargo, en ese instante ya no le importa.

Sus ojos se cierran.

Su corazón late lentamente. Pero no lo mata.

Cuenta los bloques del techo y olvida los números.

Vuelve a empezar.

A lo lejos ve una franja de luz que se extiende. Un ruido que alcanza lentamente sus oídos.

Una figura que se alza sobre él.

Y la reconoce pero las palabras no se cuelan en su boca.

El corazón le late cada vez más lento.

La sangre se opone a fluir.

Hermione Granger lo mira con el rostro impasible.

Cierra los ojos pero no se pierde.

Otra vez su mente divaga y le presenta imágenes irreales. Primero lo visitó Lord Voldemort y la furia estalló en su pecho, luego Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano director lo miró con odio.

Después tuvo que soportar a cada una de las personas que asesinó.

Los vio sangrando copiosamente y gritando furiosos.

Pero no pudo entender sus palabras.

Así una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Con la imagen grabada a fuego en su mente. El corazón oprimido.

La sangre espesa.

La boca seca.

Los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Una voz que se abre paso.

-Malfoy.

Hermione Granger no se ha ido.

La visión más persistente.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_


	7. Chapter 7

Soy medio chonte con esto de Fanfiction, resulta que no había borrado el mensaje de Arsem Pao y no entiendo cómo hay tantos en la bandeja, en fin... Buscaré tutoriales o algo así. Como sea igual agradezco a quienes han estado siendo constantes y a quien se une por vez primera a este viaje conmigo.

Muchas gracias por esperar y leer este capítulo (la escuela me consume pero seguiré actualizando, promesa). Un abrazo y un beso.

* * *

Capítulo 7:Cuando Buscas Una Estrella.

"_**Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos". **_**Julio Cortázar, Rayuela.**

El silencio le consume, los pasos se acercan y la mirada le contacta.

Suelta el aire.

La realidad golpeándole el pecho, no pueden ser parte de su visión esos rizos castaños que parecen tan reales.

La mira y sabe que es un momento decisivo en su vida, en su intento de despedirse de él mismo.

Es en este momento cuando ya nada tiene sentido más que esa mirada de odio que le atraviesa las ganas de morir. Hay algo que le impide pensar en sí mismo y enfocarse en la mirada de Granger, de descubrir lo que piensa, de ahondar en ella.

Quiere que la persona que, posiblemente más le odia, le perdone.

¿Hay un sentimiento más lastimero que éste?

El necesitar el perdón de la persona más indicada.

De sentir que el vacío puede ser llenado.

De sentir que el mundo dejará de necesitarte pero no te lo reprochará.

Cree que si esto pasa las cosas pueden ir en paz.

Vuelve la mirada al techo y ya nada le consume, suspira.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntas, más preguntas. Y supone la respuesta, lo entiende.

-¡Ay, Granger!, ¿todavía te lo preguntas?

Ríe

La tensión.

La inmovilidad de la chica.

Y determinación.

Es real.

Granger espera.

* * *

Hermione Granger siente que el corazón le estalla en el pecho y no comprende si es el miedo a la respuesta, el odio que le profesa o simplemente que le ha impactado la condición del motífago que ha desertado.

Éste no es el que recuerda.

Malfoy es un petulante, arrogante y despreciable ser.

No debería ser así aunque lo merezca, aunque desee que muera.

Malfoy debería de mostrar algo del asco del que hacía alarde en Hogwarts.

¿Por qué no lo hace?

¿Por qué se parece más a una persona vacía?

Sus ojos se han adaptado a la oscuridad y puede distinguirlo mejor. Draco Malfoy está atado y no parece ser el ser más cuerdo.

Lo han dejado a su suerte.

Las muñecas descompuestas, la mirada ida.

Su aspecto impoluto le ha abandonado.

Es un ser derrotado.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- y no es una pregunta sobre el lugar en el que se encontró sino su estado mental, las circunstancias.

Y luego recuerda los cuerpos, la sangre. Los "impuros" muertos.

Pero algo tuvo que haber ocurrido, ¿no?

Es decir, somos una suma de circunstancias que nos llevan a una determinada situación.

Intenta hacer el recuento de los actos de él.

Pero no lo logra.

Levanta la varita, susurra un _Lumos _cuando él no le contesta y la habitación se le viene encima.

El mal presentado ante sus ojos, ¿puede verse así?

Malfoy puede verse muy débil y pálido.

El odio se derrite, pero el asco se queda.

Palidez, sangre, tierra.

¿Ellos son mejores que él?

Avanza lentamente con la varita en alto.

-Malfoy...- Murmura, trata de ser firme pero su voz se quiebra al ver su rostro.

El enemigo.

La caída.

-Malfoy, ¿qué ha pasado?

* * *

Una luz se enciende en la habitación. La voz y la luz, ambas igual de intensas para él.

-He matado, Granger, he asesinado a muchas personas- le dice después de ver sus rostro medio horrorizado- no es menos de lo que merezco.

Su voz es tan pastosa y seca. Carraspea.

Ella no dice nada. Él continúa hablando.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta, a por qué te dejé viva, aún no la comprendo. Te odio, de eso no dudes, pero mi odio ya no está ligado a tu sangre.

Granger avanza hacia él.

Ve su rostro y ya no ve a la "impura", ya no ve a la "sabelotodo", sólo puede distinguir en ella a una más entre la guerra.

Siente las manos de Granger sobre su cuello.

La aceptación ya no es parte de él, pero lo comprende.

Espera que presione y lo asfixie.

Pero eso no pasa, lo único que sucede es que le recorre delicadamente, encima de su sangre seca, ¿por qué?

-No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo...

Susurra.

* * *

-¿Te das cuenta de que ya casi no tienes muñecas?

-¿Te das cuenta de que a nadie le importa?

La escucha resoplar.

-No has dejado de ser un cretino.

-No has dejado de ser una mandona.

Le suelta las cuerdas.

-¿Qué haces?- aunque quiere sonar amenazante su voz es más como una mezcla de temor y vergüenza.

-Te suelto, ¿no lo ves?, sólo para curar tus heridas, sólo para eso.

-No debes, soy peligroso.

Ella ríe con ganas.

-Si pudieras verte, Malfoy, te darías lástima.

* * *

Hermione trata de sonar determinada a pesar de temer la situación.

Quiere convencerse de que después, cuando él esté en condiciones favorables, le hará trizas el rostro y se cobrará las cuentas pendientes, sus recuerdos.

Cuando estén en igualdad de condiciones le hará miserable.

Pero hoy no, hoy no puede sentir satisfacción por cómo está él, hoy sólo ve a un desdichado hombre sin alma.

¿Por qué Harry habrá permitido algo así?

Le desata y él no se mueve.

Cura lentamente las heridas lo mejor que puede.

-Siéntate, no puedo verte la nuca así.

Él obedece con lentitud.

Una vez sentado, sus miradas se encuentran.

Definitivamente éste no es el Malfoy que ella vio por última vez en Hogwarts, éste es un hombre, no un niño. Hay más vida que vivieron cada uno por su lado y les ha pasado factura.

-No me mires así

Hermione se sorprende.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no me mires con lástima, no la merezco. Preferiría que volvieras a mirarme con odio, como cuando entraste hace un momento a la habitación, cuando estabas decidida a molerme a palos. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él no es Draco Malfoy.

Él es adulto, tiene barba, el cabello desarreglado y le tapa la frente. La ropa sucia.

El cuerpo delgado.

Lleva la culpa marcada en los ojos, los dedos fríos, los labios pálidos.

Él no es Draco Malfoy.

-Porque cuando estés recuperado lo haré, Malfoy, te moleré a palos, así no me presentas ninguna satisfacción, ¿qué de glorioso es hacer daño a quien no puede defenderse?

* * *

Draco se tapa los ojos, los niños otra vez están en su mente. Indefensos, sangrantes, suplicando.

El rayo verde.

Y el rojo que siguió al rojo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué pasa, Malfoy?

-Asesiné a muchos niños...

Ella se aleja de él.

Draco comprende la reacción, no es lo mismo decir "personas" que "niños".

-Óyeme, bien, Malfoy, cuando tú estés bien, cuando no estés en este estado asqueroso en el que te has convertido, yo personalmente me encargaré de que sufras y pagues lo que has hecho, mientras tanto estamos en tregua. ¿Me entendiste?

Granger le quita las manos del rostro y le obliga a mirarla, ve decepción en ella.

-Revisaré tu nuca

Él deja que sus manos tomen su cabello sucio e inspeccionen su cabeza.

Quiere más que nada que ella haga algo por él.

Y le sabe mal pero las cosas no se sienten igual.

Puede ser perdonado algún día.

-Granger... Me voy a desmayar...

Todo vuelve a ser oscuro.

* * *

Ron Weasley protesta acerca de la posibilidad de curar a Malfoy.

Cuando Hermione se apareció en la sala, vestida en pijama y descalza, supo al instante, por su semblante, que algo no muy bueno iría a pasar.

Y ahora estaba abogando ante él y Harry por el trato que se le había dado.

-¿Y qué si está desmayado?, es un mortífago, Hermione, intentó asesinarte.

-No lo hizo, Ron, Bellatrix sí quería hacerlo, él evitó que eso pasara- él supone que su comportamiento se debe a que es Hermione, que es buena por naturaleza, y no precisamente por Malfoy- Dejen a un lado, por un momento quién es sino lo que es...

-Un mortífago...- Le señala Ron.

-Un hombre enfermo, ya después lo haremos pagar, pero esta no es la manera, no así. No somos como ellos.

Voltea a ver a su mejor amigo y de antemano la respuesta le es sabida.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron, más adelante podrás vengarte si deseas, hoy sólo es a Malfoy a quien tenemos en la casa. Cuando se recupere le haremos justicia.

La castaña les mira sin ninguna expresión

Ron quiere abrazarla pero ese tiempo les ha quedado atrás.

Antes, algunos años atrás, ellos intentaron ser más que amigos pero luego, ambos se alejaron.

Supone que la masacre y la guerra pudieron más.

Ahora la observa con el mismo amor que le profesaba.

Y es ese mismo amor el que le ayuda a subir las escaleras tras ella, esperando ver lo que ella vio en Malfoy.

Queriendo ver la culpa y la caída del mortífago.

Pero cuando Harry abre la puerta lo único que ve es a un hombre inconsciente.

* * *

-Hermione, llama a Kingsley

Ella no se mueve.

-¡Hermione, ahora!- le grita Harry.

Su amiga sale de la habitación.

Harry Potter supo que esto pasaría cuando Malfoy se negó a comer, pero verlo en ese estado es otra cosa.

Cuarto a oscuras.

Hombre sin ataduras.

Ojos cerrados.

Respiración dificultosa.

Minutos después entran Kingsley y Hermione.

-Nada nuevo.

El mago reanima a Draco Malfoy quien los mira con icertidumbre.

Y susurra algo.

Algo que sólo Harry escucha pues es el que está más cerca.

-Voy a matarlo...

* * *

Ron Weasley admite que ya no están en igualdad de circunstancias.

La guerra les ha cambiado a todos y les ha cobrado de forma muy distinta.

No sabe en qué momento ha dejado de desear la muerte de Malfoy. Por lo menos la muerte de ese Malfoy que ya no está entre ellos, no en ese momento donde sólo ve al hombre herido.

Toma la mano de Hermione y la extraña.

Sus abrazos.

Sus besos.

Su risa.

Extraña el antes que se ha quedado tan atrás.

El mundo.

Hogwarts y sus banquetes.

Las reuniones con su familia.

Fred y George como uno sólo, y no la mitad de la vida que le quedó a George.

La guerra le golpea el rostro y él sólo ve una de sus consecuencias.

Un brazo con la marca del Señor Oscuro.

Un mortífago deshecho.

* * *

Hermione sostiene la mano de Ron y la aprieta cuando ve a Draco abrir los ojos.

Quiere abrazar a quien fue en algún momento su novio, pero se contiene.

Kingsley sale de la habitación argumentando ir por más pociones curativas.

Y quedan cuatro en la habitación.

Como cuando reñían en los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que antes habían dos más cuidando las espaldas de Malfoy y ahora nadie estaba.

Con la diferencia de que eso no era Hogwarts.

Con la diferencia de que todo eso había terminado.

Suelta la mano de Ron y se acerca a la cama para mirar de cerca a Malfoy.

La luz de las varitas de Ron y de Harry le ayudan a verlo mejor.

¿En qué momento terminaron así?

Lo ve y no puede evitar pensar en que la vida termina devolviéndote los golpes una y otra vez.

No evita pensar, también, que se burla de las personas y termina encarándote con quien menos esperabas.

Como un busca y encuentra.

Aunque con el inconveniente de que ella no lo buscaba a él.

Sin embargo allí estaba.

Mirándola desde abajo.

Encontrando su mirada.

Buscando su rostro.

Encontrándose.

Buscar.

Encontrar.

Mirarse.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

Intenté hacerlo más largo pero me ha consumido mi trabajo y la escuela.

Sin embargo sí está un poquitín más larguito que los anteriores y así quiero continuar, cada vez más largos.

Muchas gracias, un abrazo.


End file.
